


Day on the Trains

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Funbruary [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Train Rides, steam railways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Roman has lived with a steam railway in his town for years, never going in the hopes it could be a great date location. Maybe a new neighbour moving in will grant his wish.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Funbruary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619689
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Day on the Trains

Roman had live knowing there was an old fashioned steam railway in his town for years and had never visited it before. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to, just that he dreamt of going to it for a wonderful date, just experiencing it with someone special for the first time together.

Then Patton moved into the house across the road, set on fixing it up with colour and love. Just hearing that goal had been enough for Roman to start falling for him.

So he made dinner for Patton, claiming it was to welcome him to the neighbourhood and get to know him a bit better. It mostly was, but there were already dreams of a soft romance blossoming in his mind.

“Thanks so much for this, Roman. I was really hoping there were nice neighbours here and cannot believe how lucky I am that you’re one of them.” Patton had been rambling about the move throughout the meal, and interrupted himself with the thanks. It was adorable how many times Patton interrupted himself, to talk about his family, or tell a story of something that happened years ago.or just with anything that crossed his mind.

“I’m just glad you accepted. It’s not often I get the chance to cook like this.” Roman insisted, smiling as he asked, “Have you had the chance to see much of the town yet?”

Patton shook his head, “Only so far as finding a supermarket, but the leaflets I’ve see say there’s some interesting places around. The steam trains look awesome.”

“I can’t say I’ve been on them before, but I’ve heard only good things.” Roman demurred, not wanting to jump into asking for a date when his attempts at flirting had seemed to fly over Patton’s head.

Those thoughts didn’t stop as Patton suddenly got bouncier in his seat, excited over an idea he was quick to share. “We could go together, my treat since you’ve done all of this for me, Perhaps -” He cut his own words off, blushing and making Roman curious as to why.

“Perhaps what, Patton?” Roman gentled his voice, leaning towards the other slightly.

“Perhaps it could be a date?” Patton’s voice was almost a whisper by the last word, but Roman was beaming. The cute new neighbour was asking him for a date.

He began nodding rapidly before remembering to speak. “Yes, of course, a thousand times, yes I would love to. It shall be a regal outing the likes of which royalty has never seen.”

/\/\/\/\/\

The days until there were both free flew past Roman with thoughts of dancing and gifts that Patton might like consuming his mind. Dreams of their new relationship ran rampant as once again the romance of life captured his thoughts.

The distractions of his thoughts did unfortunately cause delays occasionally though. “My Sweet Prince, I cannot apologise enough for the delay in my arrival.” Roman raced into the entrance of the Steam Railway to see Patton patiently waiting with a smile growing on his face.

Standing and being swept into Roman’s arms had Patton chuckling, leaning into the embrace. “It’s fine and gave me time to get tickets and a timetable so we can decide where to explore at each stop.”

“Then let’s begin our fantastical adventure. History awaits.” Roman declared, offering his arm while gesturing with the other one out onto the platform.

Each stop the trains took had exhibits or activities from history you could do in the waiting rooms or on the platform itself, and while they did do each activity at least once it was clear by the last ride back to the platform they began on that both Roman and Patton had enjoyed talking to each other far more.


End file.
